little embers
by MintiNeko
Summary: Even the smallest embers give off warmth. Of Fugaku and Mikoto, from first meeting, first loves, to marriage, to sons, to tragedy.
1. Part I: Foundation

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Listen to the song 'Once Upon a December', it is very pretty and very soothing. I love Anastasia.

Dedicated to **AGENT JAZZ**, A.K.A **allurement**, particularly for a couple pieces of very good advice.

* * *

Fugaku's first love was, and will always be, Uzumaki Kushina.

Mikoto understands this, as much as it hurts at times, even though she knows it shouldn't. Like her own dear husband, she too was once in love with someone bright and happy, who had a way of lighting up their surroundings.

Though her husband will never be that man, her special love, she can't help but be happy, for she has always loved him, though that love has shifted its form many times.

0

Her first memories of Fugaku are in the Academy. Already he is exceptional, praised by adults and his peers alike for his skills and precocious temperament. He is never seen without his close friend, Namikaze Minato. Though Fugaku does not measure up to Minato in terms of sheer talent, his hard work more than closes the gap.

Mikoto simply admires him and his friend from afar, but despite nursing a growing crush on Minato, she is too shy to go up to either one of them. Raised the daughter of a prominent, though not noble, clan, she is shy and reserved and formal beyond her years. For the most part, she keeps to herself and one or two of the other clan girls, playing generic children's games and watching, always watching and wishing she had a bravery to go up to those boys.

Her interactions with the two begin after they graduate the Academy, and become Genin. She cannot believe her luck, for not only was she placed under the tutelage of the great (if perverted) Jiraiya, but Minato is her teammate.

They lie in the grass together after their second meeting, just her and Minato, their sensei and third teammate having already departed.

"This'll be fun, won't it?" he asks, grinning at her in a way that makes her just want to melt into the ground. "Jiraiya's weird and all, but at least he isn't stingy and _boring_."

She nods in agreement, unsure of any other way to respond.

"Too bad Fugaku got put on another team, though. He'd like you." Minato continues, clearly needing no prompts to speak, "Not that what's-his-name is bad, but he's kind of forgettable."

"Don't say that," Mikoto scolds mildly, but silently admits that he is right, the third member of their cell is not going to have an easy time with them.

"Eh, it's true if you say it or not." Minato shrugs, propping himself up on his elbows, looking somewhere to his right. "Fugaku isn't like that—oh! Speak of the devil! Hey bastard! Over here!" He stands and starts to wave his arms extravagantly in the air, determined to have someone's attention.

Mikoto turns to where Minato is facing, and sees a dark-haired boy walking over to them, hands in his pockets, taking his time. Mikoto giggles at Minato's exaggerated roll of the eyes and muttered "slowpoke".

The closer Fugaku comes, the better Mikoto can make out his strong features—quite unlike the almost-feminine facial structure that Minato possesses. He looks much stronger than the waif-like Minato, and he isn't smiling.

"Minato." The blond's name is the only word Fugaku utters in greeting once he reaches them. His eyes slide over to rest on Mikoto, who smiles, a little unsteadily, back at him.

"Hello, Fugaku-san." She greets him. He inclines his head toward her.

"You're…Mikoto, aren't you?" He asks. At Mikoto's nod he continues, "I've seen you, around at those gatherings."

Mikoto nods; she's seen him too. But usually he's among the adults, very precocious for his age, while she immerses herself in the little ones, coddling and playing and watching them, reveling in the chance to act younger than she is generally expected to.

"You know each other already?" asks Minato, sounding a little surprised.

"Not well." Fugaku affirms for the both of them.

"Eh, doesn't matter, just so long as you aren't complete strangers. Anyway, you're right on time, Fugaku. I was about to ask Mikoto-chan to come to Ichiraku's with me." Mikoto blushes at the affectionate address, but mercifully Minato doesn't notice. "You can come, too."

"Hn." Fugaku simply shrugs, and Minato takes it as a sign of acquiescence, immediately setting off. Mikoto rises to her feet, taking care to brush the grass from her clothes. She falls into step with Fugaku, behind Minato.

"What's Ichiraku's?" She asks Fugaku. Though she _should_ consider him more intimidating than Minato, her crush makes her inarticulate, and asking Fugaku is a more appealing option than simply waiting to see where they are going.

"A ramen stand." He replies, mouth twisting into half a smirk. "You better get used to it. It's Minato's favorite."

"Why?"

"Unless you want to be treated to an extremely incoherent lecture, don't ask."

-

The Ichiraku stand is well lit and cheery, and true to Minato's (admittedly superfluous) praise, the ramen is delicious.

"So Fugaku, howsh yer theam?" Asks Minato through a mouthful of noodles. He sits between Fugaku and Mikoto, the latter of which tries to keep from blushing too hard at his proximity.

"Fine, I guess." Fugaku scowls into his bowl. "But I'm wondering who had the idiocy to put Yoshino and Tsume _together_ with me, of all people. They fight like crazy."

"I thought they were friends?" Asks Minato, brow furrowed.

"Who knows? They jump on each other every other second."

"Sounds like friendship to me."

"Yeah, _right_."

"Minato-san, aren't you going to get sick from all that ramen?" Mikoto cuts in, looking at the blond with concern as he orders his third bowl.

"Minato can't get sick—his stomach is an internal black hole when it comes to ramen." Fugaku points out from Minato's other side.

"At least I eat like a _normal_ person, and not all prissy." Minato glares at Fugaku, before turning back to Mikoto with a smile. "You don't have to be so formal, Mikoto-chan. Call me Minato."

"Are you sure—"

"Positive. You're just really polite, you don't have to be.

Mikoto nods, "Sorry. It's just the way my parents raised me."

"Never said there was anything _wrong_ with it, in fact, the block of granite over here could probably learn a thing or two from you." He jabs not-so-lightly with his chopsticks at Fugaku's temple, ignoring the vein starting to throb there.

Before the boy can retaliate, someone suddenly yells Minato's name.

"That would be Kaa-san." He mutters, looking a little hunted. "Be right back." He jumps off the stool and runs, leaving Mikoto and Fugaku alone together.

"So, how long do you plan on keeping this up?"

"I beg pardon?" Mikoto looks at the Uchiha, confused. Fugaku lets out a sigh.

"Your emotions for him." He states, matter of fact. Mikoto turns from him and stares into her broth, not blushing but still clearly embarrassed.

"What of them?" She mumbles.

"He's not going to figure it out on his own."

"I know that."

"You'll need to tell him if you want him."

"We've only really talked once." She protests, even more embarrassed than before.

Fugaku shrugs. "I'm just stating facts." He looks ready to say more, but is cut off by the sheepishly slouching Minato's return.

"I gotta go," the blond grouses, self-consciously rubbing a new lump on his head, courtesy of Mrs. Namikaze. "Kaa-san wants help with the groceries." He looks at Mikoto in a way that almost makes her melt, but not quite. "I'm sorry that we couldn't talk more today, Mikoto-chan."

"That's okay, Minato…kun." She smiles a little at the look of mingled surprise and pleasure on Minato's face.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it? Keep it up! See you tomorrow, Mikoto-chan! Bye bastard!" With those elegant parting words, Minato scampers off.

"I should get going too, my kaa-san must be wondering where I am." Mikoto places some money on the counter and inclines her head at Fugaku. "Very nice speaking to you, Fugaku-san." She hops off the stool and begins the long walk towards her house.

Footsteps first behind, then besides her startles Mikoto. She looks up to find Fugaku in step with her, hands shoved in his pockets.

"I'll walk you," he tells her, "my house is on the way."

"Oh." Again, she doesn't know what to say. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." They walk in silence, with Mikoto occasionally glancing up at him. Fugaku doesn't seem to notice, appears to be lost more in his own thoughts than anything else. He didn't seem to mind walking her, but the growing feeling of awkwardness makes her feel as though her presence is somehow bothering him.

Luckily, the walk doesn't seem to take very long, and she is able to escape him fairly quickly, with a proper 'thank you' and a short bow. But before she reaches the door, she hears him call her name, and reluctantly, turns to face him.

"If it helps anything, Minato does like you a lot." Fugaku says, making her recall their extremely brief conversation about Minato. Despite the partial irrelevance, it has the desired effect, makes her mouth curl up at the corners with shy relief. She bows to the Uchiha a second time, and runs into the house, nearly missing his slight smirk and rueful shake of the head.

0

There is a party going on, and it is _boring_.

Mikoto is half-asleep already, listening to the drone of adult voices as they speak to one another. The younger children have been whisked away for a nap and all the others are too old to be interesting.

Except one.

Mikoto looks over to Fugaku, who is looking unusually cross (not that it is an especially large deviation from his normal expression) and surly. His arms are crossed and there is a hank of hair is falling over one of his eyes, completing the picture of a boy who would rather not be there. He's leaning against the wall of the building, trying to remain apart from the crowd of people in the Uchiha grounds.

Though they have only really talked in Minato's presence, and even then have not become especially friendly with one another, Mikoto finds that boredom can draw one to strange bedfellows, and so with effort rises from her seat and walks over to where he is resting. He lifts his eyes to meet hers as she draws closer.

"Yes?" He asks, always cordial, at least to her.

Mikoto takes a deep breath. She doesn't like to take initiative for anything, not even for small, simple requests. But some things require sacrifices, and Mikoto thinks that if she has to endure one more moment of doing nothing she will go insane.

"Would you like to spar with me?" She asks him. Fugaku appears to be a little surprised by the request, as he tilts his head to one side and offers her a questioning look.

"I know we haven't really talked much these past couple of months or so—but you're as bored as I am and there has got to be _something_ we can do." Mikoto finds it amusing when he blinks in surprise and stands a little straighter.

However, it is her turn to be surprised when he smiles. It is small, and it is fleeting, but it is a smile nevertheless; something she had never thought she would see on his generally stern features.

"Let's go to the backyard," he tells her, pushing himself off the wall and motioning for her to follow, "that way no one will notice. Do you spar with Minato?"

"Yes, most of the time."

"Don't expect me to be like him—I don't let myself get distracted."

They circle to the back of the compound, where true to Fugaku's words; there is plenty of room for a good spar. The droning is significantly less than on the other side of the compound, and a great relief for Mikoto's poor ears.

Fugaku stops leading and turns to face her.

"Ready?" He asks. Mikoto grins and widens her stance, fists clenched and steady.

"Ready." She says, and they begin.

When their parents find them a couple hours later, they are covered in dirt, sweaty, their kimonos are slightly tattered and both of them are in a much better mood than they had been previously in the day.

From then on, it becomes a tradition of sorts, for Mikoto and Fugaku to find refuge for their sanity with the company of each other during such stiff gatherings.

And slowly, very slowly, but surely, they become friends.

0

Being on Jiraiya's team, Mikoto learns, is possibly one of the strangest experiences she will ever have. She's learning a lot of being a ninja, true, but all of the knowledge Jiraiya passes on to his students come in an exceedingly roundabout manner. Her mentor can act almost childlike at times, forgetting appointments, arguing vehemently with her male teammates over trivial matters and boasting constantly about his conquests of women and "research". In fact, Mikoto learns so much about voyeurism and how it can be accomplished that she is becoming slightly paranoid.

Nevertheless, he is a good man, and she is fond of him and both her other teammates. The boy whose name she can never remember is very friendly, though he prefers to spend time with his old Academy friends than with her and Minato.

Mikoto's more than happy that she and Minato are becoming good friends. He has such a calming presence, and his occasional bursts of spontaneity always keeps the times she spends with him interesting. Her crush on him has become less crippling, and it's easier and more enjoyable now to talk to him.

It's become a habit, for the two of them, to lie in the clearing after a team practice or mission, talking about whatever comes to mind.

It is during one of these talks that Mikoto learns more about Fugaku, and how he thinks.

"What do you think of him?" Minato asks, lying flat on the grass with his hands pillowing the back of his head, eyes closed. Mikoto is on her stomach, absently fiddling with pieces of grass.

"Fugaku?"

"Yeah. He's told me that you two are talking more. Are you?" One eyelid cracks half open, and a bright blue eye regards her sleepily.

"We spar together during formal gatherings, yes." Mikoto replies, turning towards him.

Minato chuckles. "I'm glad. Other than me, Fugaku doesn't really hang out with anyone else."

"Why not? He's very highly admired and everyone's always praising him—"

"That's why. Half of our class is scared of him, 'cause of how strong he is."

"You're at least as strong though," Mikoto says, brow furrowed, "maybe even stronger. Everyone is always seeking you out."

"Well, I don't look it. Fugaku does, and it doesn't help that he's one of the so-called 'noble clans'." Minato pulls a ridiculous face. "They have something stupid about always being all reserved and everything. It doesn't help Fugaku's social life, I'll tell you that. And his being clan heir and all that—it _really_ doesn't help. His mentality and everything are all screwed up."

He sits up and pats her on the shoulder. "That's why he needs us around. I screw with his head enough to provoke reactions and you just…be you, I guess."

Mikoto smiles, but says nothing. Her empathy for Fugaku has grown quite a bit, as her situation, while much milder, at times feels just as stifling. She can also see how two such different boys can be such good friends; his cheerfulness and silly antics draw Fugaku to him in much the same way it draws Mikoto.

It's one of the reasons she and Fugaku get along so well. They understand one another.

0

A full year after Mikoto becomes a Genin, Jiraiya puts her team up for the Chuunin Exams. As he tells them (puffed up and full of pride) the importance of these tests and how proud he is of them, Mikoto feels alternating excitement and dread.

She isn't entirely sure that she's ready for the Exams, and remains unsure even after they reach the preliminaries.

"That was so freaking COOL!" Minato has no such qualms, whooping and punching the air in excitement.

"Minato, only you would find something with the word 'Doom' in the name 'cool'." Remarks their third teammate (whose name she _still_ can't always remember to save her life), shaking his head.

"Well, _duh_!" Minato rolls his eyes in exaggeration. "What wasn't cool about it?"

"I don't know: the genjutsus, the scariness, the fact we almost got _strangled to death_—"

"That snake was just playing!"

"It was _thirty fricking feet_ long!"

"Boys…" Says Mikoto icily, instantly shutting them up. She smiles a little at this strange reaction of theirs, though at times she feels as though she is _mothering_ her team, instead of simply restraining them from stupid antics. Jiraiya isn't much of a help, and after learning that he regularly encourages their wild behavior, Mikoto has learned not to rely on him.

"Hehe, sorry, Mikoto-chan." Says Minato, smiling sheepishly at her. Their third teammate stands beside Minato, looking properly chastised.

"It's fine." Mikoto returns his smile, ignoring the little flip-flops in her belly that have become so commonplace. She looks around at the other teams that made it through, quickly spotting Fugaku among them.

She calls his name, drawing his attention to her. Once sure she has it, she beckons him over, a gesture he follows without complaint.

"How did you get through the forest?" She asks, once he is close enough.

"Easily enough." He shrugs, hands in his pockets. "Of course, it helps that Tsume recognized most of the traps and we managed to get around them."

"Cheater." Mikoto mock-pouts at Fugaku, who merely smirks. Minato, who has by now noticed Fugaku's presence, bounds over to join them.

"Hey Bastard! I call dibs; we're fighting!" He jabs his index finger into Fugaku's chest, a gesture the Uchiha merely glances at.

"Do you want to get your ass kicked that badly, idiot?" Asks Fugaku, eyes gleaming with the idea of the challenge.

"You can't win with the Sharingan forever; I can beat you with my hands tied behind my back!"

"Then why haven't you tried that theory yet, since you haven't been able to defeat me with your hands free?"

"HEY!"

Mikoto mentally debates the merits of stepping in on their macho exchange or simply letting them get on with it, but is mercifully kept from that decision by an announcement that the tournament is going to start within the minute.

"Feh, either way, I'm not going to go easy on you." Fugaku lets out a disdainful snort. "And that goes for you too, Mikoto." He adds, turning to her.

Though surprised, Mikoto is also oddly touched that Fugaku thinks highly of her skills.

"I would probably castrate you if you didn't." She tells him with a cheeky smile, allowing the adrenaline of anticipation of the upcoming matches' override what would be for her a generic response.

Fugaku simply rolls his eyes at her and her current bout of silliness, while Minato stands by, looking a little confused. Any further conversation is stopped by a loud announcement.

"_If we may have your attention, the opponents for the first match are about to be selected._"

The trio turns to face the flashing screen.

0

Mikoto is the first one of them to have a match, against none other than Inuzuka Tsume. She is not especially pleased; though she bears no grudge against Tsume herself, Mikoto has never been very good with dogs. Particularly large, wolfish ones.

"Good luck, Mikoto!" Minato calls from the stands, ever exuberant, "Send that dog out with her tail between her legs!" He quickly hides behind Fugaku when Tsume snarls up at him.

"If you're going to call me names, _at least_ use the proper ones. A female dog is a _bitch_." She turns her attention to Mikoto and gives an evil grin. "Make sure your friend knows that, the next time he wants to call me something, got it?"

Mikoto doesn't respond, unsure of what to say, and the match begins.

Tsume, as predicted, is a very dangerous opponent. Where Mikoto is light and fast, Tsume is physically strong, and adds a certain advantage that Mikoto does not have.

She throws kunai in an attempt to keep Tsume at bay while she tries to think of a plan, and unable to come up with any. Tsume generally fights fairly, but isn't above clawing or biting her opponent. Mikoto's body is soon covered with cuts and bruises and aches from Tsume's attacks. One such swipe of her claws rips out Mikoto's hair band, making her hair fall around her face. However, the accessory gives Mikoto an idea of a plan, one she immediately sets into action.

As Tsume closes in for another attack, Mikoto jumps out of view of both her and Kuromaru. With a quick back flip, she lands right behind Tsume, and wastes no time using her hair band to bind Tsume's hands—literally—behind her back. Once the precaution is in place, Mikoto taps certain points on Tsume's body that will render her unable to continue, and Mikoto is declared the winner of the match.

0

The second she steps out of the arena, Minato grabs her and draws her into a tight embrace, disregarding her squeaks of minor pain.

"That rocked, Mikoto-chan!" He draws back and grins at her. Then for some reason, his grin drops into an open gape.

"Minato-kun?" She asks, a little concerned at the sudden change in expression.

"Mikoto-chan—why didn't you tell me you looked so cute with your hair down?!" Minato demands, looking completely baffled. Mikoto blushes a dark pink while Fugaku lets his face drop into his hand with an exasperated groan.

"You only just noticed that, Minato?" Fugaku asks, still not looking up. "How much of an idiot are you?"

Minato glares daggers at Fugaku, but for once says nothing. Instead, he turns to the still-blushing Mikoto.

"Hey Mikoto-chan, what's wrong? Your face is all red. Did you get burned?" He touches her cheek, and Mikoto is about ready either to faint or run in the opposite direction as fast as she can, when there is an announcement for a new match.

"_Our next match will be Uchiha Fugaku from Konoha against Uzumaki Kushina, from Whirlpool. Will the contenders please enter the arena?"_

"All right!" Whoops Minato. "You're up, bastard!" He slaps Fugaku on the back, sending the taller boy stumbling forwards. Fugaku catches himself and glowers at Minato.

"Great," mutters the Uchiha, squinting up at the large screen, "do you have any idea who this Uzumaki is?"

"She's that redhead in orange." Still blushing but in better control of her senses, Mikoto goes up to Fugaku and points out his opponent. "Apparently, her jutsus are wind-based, so you might want to be careful."

"Thanks." He begins to make his way down to the arena.

"Good luck!" Mikoto calls at his retreating back. Fugaku actually pauses at the sentiment.

"…Again, thanks. You did really well, by the way."

Mikoto just shakes her head, smiles at the compliment, and turns back to the arena so that she will be able to watch the proceedings. And more importantly, this Uzumaki Kushina. Mikoto has already had a couple of unsavory encounters in the forest with one of this girl's teammates; she wonders if this girl will use similar tactics.

Kushina is a very pretty girl; that much Mikoto can already tell. Her hair is short and unevenly cut, flaring out in odd spikes, she is tanned from a lot of time spent outdoors, and her eyes are the same shocking shade of blue as Minato's, glinting with a similar mischief. She wears an overlong orange shirt and black shorts, with a large swirl emblazoned on the front. When Fugaku comes to stand in front of her, waiting for the match to begin, she speaks to him. Though Mikoto can't make out the words, she can tell by the tone that they are words clearly meant to rile up her opponents. Judging by the stiffening of Fugaku's spine, Mikoto guesses it is working at least a little.

"_She_ looks pretty tough." Minato comments, stretching his head to look over the others in the audience. "Even Bastard might have trouble with her."

"He might." She replies, though more inclined to believe that Fugaku is more that tough enough to come out of his first round.

She is correct, of course.

The fight doesn't last very long, as Kushina does not seem to even try to use any strategies. However, the girl shows incredible promise with the sheer power of her winds, almost on par with Fugaku.

Fugaku seems to recognize this, and in a very strange (for him, anyway) gesture, goes up to Kushina after he has been declared the winner of the match, helps her up from where she has fallen, and speaks to her.

"Wow," Minato scoffs from besides her, "the one time the bastard's actually polite to a girl—she's the enemy!"

"She's just an opponent." Mikoto points out. "Whirlpool isn't the village we need to watch out for anyway—everyone knows it's Mist that's the problem."

"Eh, politics—they bore me." Minato waves a dismissive hand. "I don't care. I don't like her."

"Just from watching her fight Fugaku, you can tell?" Mikoto asks, amused.

"Yep." Minato nods vigorously.

"_The next match will be between Namikaze Minato and Subaku Yashamaru. Will the contenders please enter the arena?"_

"My turn!" Minato grins and stretches, working the kinks from his back.

"Good luck."

"What? No good luck kiss?"

Startled, Mikoto turns to face Minato. The grin on his face suggests that he is joking, and an identical one crosses Mikoto's face, but for a different reason. Turning around fully, she takes the two steps required to be right up to him, and kisses the startled Minato on the cheek. She lingers for a few moments before stepping away from the blond.

"Uh…" Minato seems at loss, rapidly turning a shade of red Mikoto has never seen on a human before. Her peripheral vision shows her that Jiraiya is struggling not to fall over laughing; same goes for their last teammate.

"What are you waiting around for, idiot?" Minato yelps at the sound of Fugaku's voice; both he and Mikoto turn to look at the Uchiha. "Are you deaf? You're going to be disqualified if you don't get your ass down there _now_."

"Oh! Right, um, yeah—I'll be going now." With an embarrassed nod in his team's direction, Minato leaves.

Mikoto, blushing slightly, moves over to allow Fugaku room to sit besides her. He takes it.

"If anyone asks why the idiot got his ass supremely kicked, I'll blame you." He tells her, mock-stern, very amused.

"Whatever for? Expressing a small part of my emotions for him?" Mikoto looks at him, all doe-eyed and innocent. The corner of his mouth twitches imperceptibly, and he focuses his attention on the match taking place in front of them. Mikoto follows suit, still smiling, as she watches her crush win his first victory of the night.

0

There is another party.

This one, however, is much less boring than the ones Mikoto usually attends with Fugaku. The chief reason being, of course, that this party isn't being thrown by their parents, but by teachers in celebration of the three students who have made it to Chuunin, and the rest who will certainly be made Chuunin the next time the exam rolls around.

Fugaku is one of the three, the other two including Nara Shikaku and Aburame Shibi. Mikoto is slightly disheartened by the fact she was knocked out in her second round, but also finds an odd sort of relief. She still doesn't feel like she is ready to move up, and is content for another year of training.

Minato is running from Tsume and not in the room, and Mikoto is tired of just sitting pretty alone while her peers are yelling, dancing, mock-sparring, and getting happily tipsy, so she goes off in search of Fugaku.

She finds him outside, sitting on the steps leading up to the house. He is looking up at the sky, apparently lost in thought. He gives no sign that he notices her when she sits beside him, hands folded on her lap, but she knows he knows it's her.

"The sky is really pretty tonight, isn't it?" She asks him, looking up into the stars. From the corner of her peripheral vision she sees Fugaku nod.

"Congratulations." She tells him. "How does it feel to be a Chuunin?"

"Not much difference from being a Genin—at least right now." He replies. "But that'll change. I've already been assigned on a mission."

"So soon?"

Fugaku shrugs. "Supposedly, my skills are perfect for the mission."

"Oh." She could ask what the mission is, but Mikoto has no wish to hear anything dry and boring tonight, of all nights. "Minato'll be jealous."

"He'll get over it. It's not a very exciting mission." He casts a considering look. "Besides, he should have more time to figure out that you actually do like him, and if he doesn't, I'll beat it into him."

Mikoto flushes, but is inwardly pleased that Minato seems to be confused by her actions. Maybe he'll come out of the confusion with recognition of her crush. If not, Fugaku's promise has its perks.

A loud crash from inside and barking indicates that Minato has reentered the room.

"That would be Minato-kun. I'm going to help him. Want to help?"

Fugaku shakes his head. "I'll stay here, thank you. No way am I getting in between a raging Inuzuka and her prey."

Mikoto smiles. "I thought that would be your answer." Leaning over, she kisses him lightly on the cheek.

Startled, Fugaku looks at her. "What was that for?"

"A second congratulations. I hope it'll be enough, since you didn't get it from Kushina."

"What are you talking about—"

She pushes on, drowning out the beginning of a protest. "You have a high regard for her, and I saw the way you looked at her."

"You are too observant." He mutters, looking away. Mikoto notes that his skin isn't quite as pale as usual.

"Maybe. Well, when you want company, Minato-kun and I will be waiting for you." She stands, and begins to make her way up the steps and inside.

Footsteps behind her make her pause at the entrance of the threshold.

"Minato's actually right, for once. You do look nicer with your hair down. Come on, it'll take a lot of chakra to keep Tsume from ravaging him."

Mikoto just smiles.

* * *

So…

This will be a completely confusing, drabbleesque-but-not-really fic, detailing Mikoto and Fugaku's friendship and later marriage. It was supposed to be a one shot, but it got too long.

It'll be a bunch of things, with angst, romance, humor, tragedy (everyone knows that one's coming) and just regular friendship.

Reviews will be greatly appreciated. I'm very nervous about putting this story up and I would love any kind of feedback.


	2. Part II: Drama

AN: Um...wow.

This is really, really late. I really owe anyone following this story a huge apology. I don't really have an excuse for not updating in so long, except that I didn't like the way the first part turned out and couldn't figure out how to make the second part fit to it. Hopefully, this won't disappoint all you readers too much. I'm sincerely sorry for taking so long.

The angst is coming this chapter: beware.

* * *

When Mikoto turns fifteen, things change.

-0-

"_Mikoto, I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it, Fugaku?"_

_"I think…I think I love Kushina."_

She knows that it started when he saw Kushina's smile. So easy, so captivating, that was what must have drawn him to her. Fugaku holds great stock by smiles, possibly because he practices them so sparingly. Mikoto doesn't understand it, but accepts the odd preference as a simple quirk of his. Technically, she has no right to talk.

(_"You're beautiful when you smile." The first compliment to her in their marriage—when their aching hearts are still mending—that she treasures)_

For her part, she had fallen in love with Minato Namikaze after noticing the color of his eyes.

Bright blue, so innocent, so _kind_, they make her glow every time they even glance in her direction. When he kissed her (and not the other way around) for the first time, under the stars after Jiraiya's twenty-seventh birthday, the look in his eyes stays with her, makes her giggle and sigh with pure, unadulterated happiness. Even Fugaku's knowing looks and subtle remarks the very next day are not enough to bring her down to Earth.

They get together quietly—only Fugaku and their third teammate really can confirm that they know for sure that Mikoto and Minato are an official couple. Outwardly, the only real symbol is a pendant carved from wood that Mikoto wears around her neck, and even that is tucked underneath her shirt, resting on her heart. Neither have a problem with it—so long as he doesn't catch them kissing and it doesn't detract from their duties. Or their private spars, in Fugaku's case.

In that same year, however, Kushina returns to Konoha, as an envoy from Whirlpool. All grown up and prettier than ever, she and Fugaku quickly become embroiled in a tumultuous relationship. It amuses Mikoto, to see Fugaku allow someone new to slip past his defenses so easily, without being quite certain how they are doing so.

It is much to her dismay, however, that Mikoto discovers that Kushina cannot integrate fully with Fugaku, herself and Minato and become a proper quartet. She and Minato are far more competitive—even more so than Fugaku and Minato—and Mikoto herself cannot warm up to Kushina as much as she would like to. Polite smiles and occasional conversation is as far as they can ever go, and Mikoto resigns herself to the idea that maybe their little trio cannot always be together. But she and Fugaku still have their parents' parties and evening spars, and sometimes the three of them can get together for lunch, and if Kushina happens along she can join them, and sometimes they all manage to overcome their respective reservations and have a good time afterall.

It's a more complex situation than she likes, but one she's willing to maintain, so long as everyone is happy.

And they _are_ happy, make no mistake about it. Even if they know it might not last.

-0-

There is a tradition of alliances among the wealthy, influential clans of Konoha, forged by marriage as much as by history. The current Hokage's clan and the Uchiha, for one example. It's not as callous as it seems—parents generally take care to choose husbands their daughters like, and could grow to love, and vice versa for their sons. But once the decision is made, it cannot be undone.

When Mikoto's fifteen, she does not tell her parents about Minato. Instead, she merely watches as they begin to meet with the parents of her classmates and peers just a few years older, bartering with them to ensure a good home and a good husband. The parties increase in frequency.

Mikoto keeps quiet, unsure of what to say. When she sees these peers, they look as worn as she feels, and as anxious. Those lucky enough to have relationships in the same class quickly announce them, and sigh in relief as their names are removed from the list of prospects each clan mother seems to carry with her nowadays.

Mikoto's no Hyuuga, to hold her head high and proud and to choose from the myriad of suitors her father presents her with. No, she is timid and indecisive, except where Minato is concerned. But not even there can she hope to convince her family of Minato's worth.

She hopes that by the time they have grown up, Minato will have honed his skills as a shinobi, and be able to offer to her father. Though undoubtedly talented, for right now he remains a little too wild for the tastes of her family.

Fugaku also faces the same problem, though the situation differs considerably. His worries are how to ask for Kushina without unintentionally causing a _war_, not just merely being chased out of their home by weapons of cutlery and plates. She takes pleasure in gently teasing him, generally to counteract his snide comments about Minato's code of conduct.

As members of noble clans, both she and Fugaku are allies against the marriages they know are looming up in the background. Despite their old blood appearances and manners, they are as staunch supporters of marriage-for-love and other newfound concepts as the colorful true (_first_) loves that introduced them to such a concept.

-0-

_"…and I'm really, really sorry to be bothering you, Fugaku, but Minato doesn't have to deal with this sort of thing, and, well, none of the clan girls I know especially care!"_

_"Don't worry about it. But please—stop cutting off my blood circulation."_

"Mikoto-san, you are even lovelier than the bride." Mikoto tries to look flattered, but the vapid, expectant expression on the young man's face freezes her features into complete disbelief.

"Much thanks to you for such kind praise." She manages to say, flicking her fan open and hiding the bottom half of her face, so at the least no one will notice her distinct lack of a flattered smile.

The young man looks ecstatic. "Will you dance, then?"

"No thank you."

"But—"

"I said no, sir. Thank you." With a slight bow, Mikoto flicks her fan shut and hurries away from the disappointed young man, looking for a more familiar, less irritating face.

It's the wedding of Hyuuga Hiashi; a social event attended by every shinobi that knows what is best for them and do not wish to cause offence.

Minato and Kushina are away on their own missions, and so are saved the hassle of attending. Mikoto had not been so lucky, dragged to the event by her parents, and has endured the attention of more young men than she can count. Not to mention the bright lights and crowded atmosphere have her ready to scream.

Excusing herself from the crowd with some flimsy, polite lie, she runs out to the garden in the compound, mercifully empty of wedding guests. She finds a carved stone bench to rest on and watches the koi in a small pond in front of her swim around and around, without a care in the world.

For a time, she remains there, alone and admiring her silent, fishy company. A rustle of kimono silk alerts her to a new presence next to her. She stiffens, but almost immediately relaxes when she recognizes Fugaku, holding two ornate glasses of some dark liquid. He takes a seat besides her and puts one of the glasses in her hand; she accepts it with a small 'thank you', but doesn't drink.

Neither speak at first, simply allowing the silence to stretch comfortably over them.

When it has been stretched for an appropriate length of time, he breaks it.

"Bored?" he asks, looking not at her but up into the night's sky. She nods in response, also looking up, admiring the beauty of the constellations. The stars are exceptionally bright tonight, and seem to cast a radiant halo of light around the two of them.

"So am I," he takes a sip from his glass. "No one here is especially lively, are they?" She hears a slight wistfulness in his voice, and knows he'd like nothing better than to have Kushina accompanying them, making jokes and smiling her smile. She wishes the girl was here as well; they might not be well acquainted, but Kushina could make a funeral into a wedding with just her wit and sunny face.

"Are you going to propose?" The question just slips out of her mouth without warning, and she is surprised by the slight bitterness it holds.

(_She's only ever loved him like a friend, but though it is not a lover's jealousy, it hurts that she might have less of these moments with him—when it's just her, him—nothing Kushina or even Minato could understand_)

"I think I shall, one day. Why do you ask?" His voice is not contemptuous, but genuinely curious for an answer. She watches as he takes another sip out of his glass; the perfect gentleman.

"I'm not sure." She ducks her head in embarrassment. "It's just, I suppose, you just seem so _dutiful_, the perfect son, next head of your clan…sometimes I can't tell what you're pretending and what you're not." She waits for the explosion, but there is none.

Instead, Fugaku laughs, low and harsh.

It is much worse than any fit of anger.

"I understand. All the time, it seems that I am pretending, now." He sounds bitter, and Mikoto is sorry for her impertinent question. She knows of his troubles with his father, knows that he has just joined the police force on top of his missions. She _knows_ all of this, and still she makes such insensitive comments.

"I'm sorry." Mikoto says, feeling her face glow with shame. She lets her head hang, bangs obscuring her peripheral vision.

She feels his fingers touch, then rest atop her head, then run through her long hair, an effort to comfort her. A potentially intimate gesture made innocent by history, it has never failed in its purpose.

"Don't worry," Fugaku tells her, to soothe her inner upset further. "It seems that our companionship, for the most part, wards off most potential mates." He laughs, this time without bitterness, and she smiles slightly in relief, "I've heard the elders talk; they approve of you."

She is caught off-guard by the remark, but figures that she shouldn't be surprised. Of all the boys she is pushed towards, it is to Fugaku that she responds to (_apart from Minato, who they still don't know about_). Nevertheless, it is a disconcerting concept.

"Interesting." Is all she really has to say, picking up her glass and taking a long draught, only to immediately spit it back out.

After a brief inspection of the contents and scent of her drink, she turns back to Fugaku, who is smirking evilly at her.

"You filled my glass with _bitter sake_?!"

"You only just figured that out?" Despite the barely restrained laughter in his eyes, his voice is politely questioning; playfully condescending.

"Fugaku, you sadist!" She smacks him with her fan, a little annoyed and more than a little embarrassed.

He laughs a third time, long and hard; she joins in after a moment. She feels comfort in having someone to laugh with, even if it's not her love.

-0-

When Mikoto is twenty, things change again.

But not the way she hoped.

-0-

"_Why do we suffer?"_

"_All the great clans have tragedies, Mikoto. Marriages of convenience just happen to be one of them."_

A year after she makes Jounin rank Mikoto is sent on a long, dangerous mission to Mist as part of a squadron of elite shinobi. She returns a month later, exhausted and grieved, with half of the team lost and another fourth grievously injured.

The first thing she does is go to see Minato, knowing that just seeing his smiling face will improve her sagging spirits.

He is at Ichiraku's, as always, and she greets him with a hug and a kiss, before taking the seat besides him and ordering her own ramen bowl. She digs in, enjoying her full meal immensely after a month on shinobi rations with no decent restaurants in sight. While she eats, Minato fills her in on what has happened in the last several weeks. How the Hokage recently told him that he was the popular candidate for the position, how many of their old classmates have paired off and can be seen wandering around Konoha holding hands, and other trivial tidbits that become so important after facing death.

Mikoto mostly listens, nodding occasionally and watching Minato's expressive face. There is an unusual hardness to his features, and she wonders if he'll tell her what's wrong, and waits expectantly.

It doesn't take long.

"Fugaku's been betrothed." He tells her, completely monotonous, very unlike himself. Mikoto can't understand why he is so angry (_because Fugaku is his best friend and no matter how stupid boys can be they should be happy for their best friends_).

"What's wrong with that? If he's finally asked Kushina—"

"He's not betrothed to Kushina." Minato cuts in, bitterly. He looks sadly at her; but she does not realize the significance.

"Who, then?" she asks, unable to comprehend how her friend could possibly have allowed such a thing. The sadness in Minato's eyes becomes unbearable and he is forced to look away as he utters the fatal word.

"You."

Chopsticks slip from suddenly-cold fingers, and fall with a clatter on the wooden counter. Her skin is rapidly paling, her eyes wide.

"So that's what they wanted to talk to me about," she murmurs, recalling the stiff, urgent note left in her room, her parents ordering her to meet up with them at seven for a formal dinner with important guests.

However, it takes second place to the knowledge that she is to marry Fugaku.

Her friend. Her almost-confidante. Her ally.

Fugaku is many things to her. But he is not her true love.

It takes great effort, but she forces herself to look at Minato. He meets her gaze steadily, and though she knows that it is hard to tell what a person is thinking by their eyes alone, in his blue irises she can clearly see an apology; for being the one to tell her, for what was about to happen, everything.

"Did you talk to him?" Her voice isn't flat, but tremulous. The voice of a little girl, not a kunoichi who can take what life throws at her. "My father? You said you would."

"I did." He lowers his head so that she can't see the anger in his eyes. "He turned down my offer. Said there was no way that someone without wealth or position could marry you"

"But you might become Hokage!" She grasps his hand in both of her own, pleading with him. "Unless Fugaku were to become a Sannin, no one could ever match you!"

"I know," There is pain in his eyes, "But he's your father, Mikoto-chan, he doesn't like me. He doesn't want you to be part of my family. He wants you to be part of Fugaku's clan."

_Your family, his clan._ The mere choice in his words seems to Mikoto to spell out her future as some china doll, chosen to represent an ancient clan's wealth and power. It had been funny when she, Fugaku and Minato had been sitting around, happily tearing such expectations to shreds. But if what Minato said was true, it would soon become her reality.

"I see." A deceptive façade of calm on her face, she rises from her stool, "I think it's the time my parents asked me to meet up with them. I'll see you later?"

It's a question, not a statement, as it had always been before.

She walks away, and leaves Minato sitting there, wrapped in his own sorrow.

She has time before she has to meet up with her parents, and undoubtedly Fugaku and his parents, and the next hour Mikoto spends sitting beneath a cherry tree crying her eyes out, one hand curled around her pendant, knowing there may soon be no hope for a life with her love.

-0-

_"It's a noblewoman's duty."_

_"How can you say that? After everything we've talked about, how can you say that?"_

Despite intellectually knowing that she has no options, Mikoto maintains a hope that Fugaku, who will doubtlessly be as upset as she is, might assert himself in some way, might try to prevent their lives from intertwining in _that way_.

But throughout the evening meal, he remains stoic and silent as their parents discuss a match, potential wedding designs, and other things in connotation with the Uchiha clan in a way that makes her stomach curl unpleasantly. She can barely eat, but they take it as ladylike restraint and look at her with approval that makes her want to scream.

She doesn't protest either; but only because she is still working out what to say, and summoning up the courage to do so. She doesn't look at Fugaku, doesn't send a glance in his direction, though she feels his gaze upon her face, but they are not sitting close enough to have a decent conversation of any kind, let alone one they would never have in front of their parents.

When the time came to actually sign the betrothal contract, Mikoto prays that he might refuse, deface the document, do _something_ to either prevent or delay something she knows neither of them wants.

But like a dutiful son, he lifts the brush and signs his name in jet black ink, before passing it to her. His fingers brush against hers for a moment longer than necessary, but it is the only sign that he acknowledges her. Up close, she notes his face to be consciously empty; he is working hard to conceal his true emotions.

The information gives her no comfort, as her trembling hand traces the characters that form her name onto the rice paper, just besides Fugaku's, binding them. There will never be another; there will only be him for her until death.

She can't bear to look at him after that.

-0-

"_Does it hurt you, too?"_

"_Every day. I wish they would hurry it up, if at least so that my heart can just break cleanly, instead of ripping apart little by little when I see her, but can't touch her or even honestly talk to her. At least with marriage, it's final. Betrothal is only the intermediate."_

Nearly a week after her betrothal is announced to all of Konoha, Mikoto finds herself walking down an empty side street, escaping from the clamoring peers who desire to know exactly how she had gotten so 'lucky' as to be betrothed to Fugaku.

Their excited gushing, which would have at least once given her a sense of amusement, only makes her heart ache all the more. She doesn't have anyone to talk to. Minato has been taken away by an S-class mission he couldn't turn down (_not that she would have been able to meet with him, what with the new restrictions that came with being betrothed_) and she feels lonelier than ever before.

As she approaches an alley, she hears the soft sobs of a woman and the murmuring of a man whose voice she'd recognize anywhere.

Fugaku.

Which would make his companion none other than Kushina.

Taking care to conceal her chakra, she climbs nimbly onto the overhanging roof and, very carefully, peers over the edge just enough to see the red of Kushina's hair and the symbol on Fugaku's back.

"Kushina, I'm sorry." His voice is so soft that Mikoto marvels that she was able to catch it in the first place. He stands a foot away from Kushina, but body language clearly indicates that he wishes to be closer; but the restrictions of the betrothal hold him back.

"I know." Kushina's voice is crisp and she stands tall, despite the tears trickling down her face. "I know. Don't think I misunderstand. You're as miserable as I am, and as Minato-kun is, and as Mikoto-san is."

Mikoto watches Fugaku flinch at her name, and open his mouth to speak, only to be cut off again.

"I want to hate her, I really do," Mikoto pales and shrinks back at the vehemence in Kushina's voice; "I promised myself that if I couldn't marry you, I would hate the one who did. But—"

Tears flow and drip down her face, visible even from Mikoto's perch.

"I can't," The other kunoichi whispers, so quietly Mikoto has to strain to hear the words, "I can't hate Mikoto-san. I can't hate someone you and Minato love. I can't hate someone like her. I can try, but I won't be able to."

"Don't say that," Fugaku's voice again, a little stronger, a little easier to hear, but not much. "Don't try."

She laughs, long and bitter.

"Why not? It's true. It would be easier if I could hate her. But if I did, it would be unfair, ne Fugaku? She's suffering too. I've seen her face, her expressions; they're identical to yours."

Fugaku begins to speak, but Mikoto cannot bear to hear anymore than she has already. She flees, not knowing or caring who sees her, the next Uchiha matriarch, running across the rooftops, crying for not only herself, but for her (_former friend_) husband-to-be and his love.

-0-

"_What about you and Minato? Are you still friends? He won't tell me."_

"_I wish we could be. But it's kind of hard to be best friends with someone when you're marrying their lover."_

It's hard, but Mikoto and Minato manage to sneak away from Konoha together, pretend for a few moments that she isn't engaged to his best friend.

Despite pretending, their touches and speech are platonic, for even outside of the village, the laws of propriety are unyielding.

"So when is your coronation?" She asks, lying in a clearing, looking up into the sky, watching the clouds drift by.

"I dunno, they're moving it back, so probably some time next autumn." He's lying stretched full out on his stomach, reminding Mikoto with great amusement of some giant lazy cat.

"The leaves will be turning, then. It will be a mass of red and gold." She says aloud, but inside thinking of the reason that the new coronation won't be held for so long—her wedding.

"Yeah, just my colors, huh?" He cocks an eyebrow at her, looking so ridiculous that she momentarily forgets about weddings and ceremony and all the important yet unimportant details.

"Minato-kun, you are such a _girl_."

"Hey!" His indignant yell has her rolling with laughter, and he joins her, though his expression remains a little sulky.

There is silence, calm and comfortable, between them. They simply watch the clouds, pointing out shapes and sizes and talking softly.

They treasure their time together, because after the wedding, they will never have such times again.

-0-

_"Fugaku…are you ready?"_

_"…No. Not for a marriage. A life with you, that's perfectly fine, but not a marriage of convenience."_

Her wedding day arrives, much to Konoha's excitement. Everyone will be there, except the two who matter the most to the bride and groom.

She wears a kimono of red and white and gold—the colors of both her new clan and her true love—and her hair is elaborately done up with combs and ribbons and God-knows what else. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she can only see the china doll she so fears staring back at her. It scares her terribly, and for once she is grateful for the mask of calm she was taught to summon at will, otherwise she would have spent her wedding looking as though she were at her own funeral.

When she sees Fugaku, her heart almost stops. He is exceptionally handsome tonight, but the knowledge of why he's dressed like so prevents her from fully appreciating it. As they take their places besides one another, she feels him take her small hand in his own. Despite the awkwardness of the past year, it's a comforting gesture, reminding Mikoto of being small and happy for a protector.

She wishes he could protect her from this almost-nightmare.

She passes through the ceremonies as though through a dream, seeing only a haze of bright colors and lights and loud cheerful voices speaking even louder to be heard. Nothing sticks in her mind except Fugaku's hand in her own; her only anchor.

Later, when the guests are gone and they are left alone, she speaks directly to Fugaku for the first time in a long while. The past few months, they have gotten away with bare side mutterings and talking with their backs turned.

But they are husband and wife now; hiding their faces from one another is no longer an option.

"I'm sorry." He turns to her curiously, and she pushes on, trying not to look at him as she undoes her hair with trembling fingers. "I'm sorry I'm not your love, I'm sorry my parents ever suggested this, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm so sorry_." Tears gather and threaten to fall, and she accidently drops one of the expensive combs on the floor. Before she can move to reach it, Fugaku picks it up and places it on the vanity shelf, next to its fellows.

"So am I," His voice is very quiet, but his eyes are locked with hers, one hand reaching out to brush away the tears. "So am I." The hand moves to cup her cheek and trails upwards, into her now loose hair, running through it.

But for once, there is no comfort. The tears still come, only hours later, when he is asleep and unable to hear them.

-0-

"_Fugaku, do you remember what today is?"_

_"…yes, I do."_

The Hokage coronation is one of the finest events ever to grace Konoha. The air is full of excitement, of anticipation, of change.

For Mikoto, the coronation is painful. Not only will she not be able to be close to her love on his happiest day, but it is also the anniversary of the awful night when she had bound herself to Fugaku. For his part, her husband doesn't seem to remember the latter, and seems to be looking forward to the former about as much as she is.

The past couple of months have managed to have a powerful, surrealistic quality. Every moment, she thinks that it is all a dream and she will wake up and she won't have a ring around her finger or the fan on her back.

But while it may not be an illusion, it's still her Minato's day and she is determined to be there and personally congratulate him, propriety be damned. Fugaku can stay behind in the police force, but _she_ will go.

The square is filled, and she can barely squeeze through, but manages all the same to find a spot where she will have a clear view.

The thrill she once felt at merely seeing returns as she catches a glimpse of his smiling face, high above her, high above the crowd. She watches as he dons the ceremonial cloak, watches him go through all the gestures, making faces when he thinks the Third isn't looking and making the people laugh, and finally, speaks the words that seal his fate in the way he had always dreamed.

"I, Namikaze Minato, will be your Hokage, and I vow to protect the people of Konoha and show our enemies what we're made of!"

His cry is met with great enthusiasm from the crowd below and Mikoto smiles sincerely, his pure happiness affecting her and making her feel lighter than she has the last few months.

As least until his eyes find hers, and the smile she adores fades, quickly replaced with a grin that looks forced, even from her spot so far below him. Mikoto feels her own smile falter, in the stark realization that her presence is probably what Minato needs the least, and her original determination abandons her.

She flees the square, runs until she is alone and the cherry tree she cried under the year before, and sits down and cries again, for reasons that have only slightly changed.

But this time she isn't left alone.

Fugaku doesn't bother to conceal his presence, for which she is grateful, as he walks towards her and takes a seat on the grass besides her.

"I would have expected to see you at the Hokage's coronation," He speaks first, startles Mikoto.

"I thought you had business with the clan." She looks at him through her bangs, unwilling to face him directly.

"He's my friend," he speaks the next words so quietly she has to strain to hear them, "Or so I like to delude myself that he still is."

His words twist into her like a sharpened knife, and mournfully she recalls how it wasn't simply the bonds between herself and Minato, Fugaku and Kushina that have been broken, but the bond between two boys who were once such dear friends.

Fugaku nudges her gently. "You can go see him if you want; it's not too late." The suggestion surprises her, and for a moment she reconsiders, but again shoots it down. She shakes her head, not missing the slight surprise on his face.

"I don't think I can." Mikoto murmurs, thinking of that look on Minato's face, and she wants nothing better than to never see that look again. She looks into Fugaku's eyes, so that he can see her resolve clearly. "I don't think he wants to see me. Not right now."

"It's your decision," Is all he says aloud, but Mikoto can hear the _I think you're wrong_ that follows.

"Yes," she says, so quietly that she doesn't know if he can hear her.

"Well, I need to report back. Those elders can never be left waiting for long." His disgusted face makes her mouth twitch up into a light little smile, which as quickly as it comes, vanishes.

"See you at dinner," she says quietly as he rises from the ground and brushes off his uniform. "Fugaku?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't see Kushina," Mikoto knows she is approaching the topic from the wrong angle, but cannot find any other way to sate her gnawing curiosity. "Do you know where she is?"

Fugaku's shoulders stiffen and she cannot read the look in his eyes.

"She went back to Whirlpool a few weeks ago. Her tenure was done." Is all he says, face impassive. "I'll see you later. Here."

He slips something out of his pocket and presses it into her hand before taking his leave. Mikoto takes one look at the mauve little box and sighs, before wearily opening it.

As expected, an elegant necklace greets her. In the months prior to their wedding, Fugaku regularly sent her jewelry, as expected. Each piece was elaborate and beautiful and very, very expensive. Mikoto has only worn those pieces once or twice before locking them in her jewels chest, never to be worn again.

But this time, it's different. A simple silver pendant, shaped like an angel's wings, dangles from the chain. There is no showiness, nothing that suggests extreme wealth or status.

It's the sort of necklace that she would want to wear, not to show off, but to keep close to her, to value for its simple beauty.

A scrap of paper is curled around the clasp, when Mikoto unfolds it, the message is this:

_I remember when we were young; Minato told me you were an angel that lost its wings._

_Can't say I fully disagree, though you are still a bit too sneaky to be considered as such._

Despite herself, Mikoto smiles, but this time it lingers. She clasps the necklace around her throat, feeling it touch the second necklace, made from leather cord with a clumsily carved pendant of Konoha's sign dangling freely.

She wears the necklace to dinner that night, and every night after that.

Bridges are being repaired.

* * *

And so ends the second part. I'm not sure Mikoto would really be so passive, but to me it makes sense that she would be unresponsive, mostly because she couldn't believe something like that could happen to her.

I intend to do two more, fairly long, parts. This isn't going to be very long chapter wise, but it's going to be a lot of story.

Thanks to all of you who are still reading this.


End file.
